Live, Love, Laugh
by AnimeReallyIsMyLife
Summary: Trent really likes megan, but who DOES megan like? Meganx? this is my first fic so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Move**

"**Noo…," I moaned after hearing my alarm clock go off. I didn't want to get up yet. Then I jumped up. Today was the day I moved to Mineral Town. I quickly got dressed. I gulped down my coffee. "ow ow ow! hot! HOT!," I yelled as I chugged my coffee. I quickly gathered all my suitcases after taking one last look at a picture of my family. **

**BEEP BEEP! The car was here to take me to my new life on my new farm. I dragged my suitcases down stairs and piled them up in the car. I stared out the window of the car as it sped away from everything I used to have. **

**FLASHBACK!! **

"_Good morning mo-," I started to say._

"_Mom?" _

"_MOM!" _

_She didn't answer. _

_I wept. _

_Soon my brother woke up to my crying and then realized what happened. He cried with me. I finally stopped crying long enough to dial 911. _

_The ambulance came. At the time I was only seven. My brother was twelve. The doctors told us mommy wasn't coming back. We cried. I heard the doctors discussing something. All I heard from them was "pills" and "overdose"._

_Soon me and my brother were taken to foster homes. We were separated. He promised someday he would find me and we would be together again._

**END FLASHBACK! **

**I never forgot his promise. We're here said the driver as we pulled up to a terrible farm. **

"**No this can't be it," I said ",the ad said it looked very nice and that it was clean and ready to provide profit." **

"**Then that ad must of pulled your leg lady cause this is your farm," the driver snapped at me ",now get your stuff and get out of my car or I will drag you out and you wont get your things". **

**I grabbed my things and jumped out of the car. I was surprised by how he had acted. **

**I dragged my things inside. **

**The next day I decided to go introduce my self to all the villagers. **

**Btw I'm going to skip her meeting every one and just skip to Cliff.**

**If you hadn't noticed I was a very shy person. All I said to everyone was who I was and that I was glad to meet them. Then I met someone at the church that was as equally shy as me. His name was Cliff and once you got to know him you would know he was very nice. I got him to talk a little and I told him how shy I was and he said that he too was shy. He said that it was nice talking to me and that he was staying at the inn and that I should drop by sometime. Then I left. I decided to start working on clearing the field. I wasn't even halfway done before I fainted. **

**When I woke up I was in a clinic where a cute Doctor Trent was staring at me. I blushed furiously. **

"**Oh hello Doctor Trent," I said and smiled weakly. **

"**Hello Megan," he replied. **

"**How are you?" I asked politely. **

"**I'm fine. Thank you," he said. **

"**So what are you doing?" I asked nervously. **

"**I'm trying to figure out why you fainted," he said. **

"**I was working in my field trying to get rid of all the garbage," I said simply. **

"**Oh," he said then he looked away and blushed. **

**That caused me to blush madly. **

**Then he asked me if I could sit up. I tried to sit up, but it was very painful.**

"**No…" I told him. **

"**Hmm…" he said. **

**He scribbled on the chart. **

"**It looks you might have to stay her for another day or two," he said. **

**I nodded. He walked out of the room. I was glad I got to stay longer, but sad that I was unable to get up to even go to the bathroom. I sighed. It was going to be a long couple of days.**

**So what did ya think? Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Megan's POV:

My stomach rumbled.

"It seems you're hungry Megan," said Trent.

"Yeah. Pretty much," I said.

"I would like you to try this for me," he said.

"Um…Ok," I said

"Great," he said and handed it to me.

I gulped down the strange substance.

"Bleh! This tastes horrible," I cried.

"Its really bitter but its good for you," he said.

"Yeah yeah! I've heard that before," I said.

We laughed. Then I sighed.

"What's wrong?," he asked me.

"Us laughing together reminds me of how me and my brother laughed together," I said.

"And how is your brother?," he asked me sounding more like a doctor again.

"That's the thing," I said ", I don't know. My mom died when I was little and we were separated."

"Oh…," was all he said.

"Yeah…," I said.

"Ok now time for your check up," he said ", open your moth and say 'ah'."

"Ahhhh," I said.

He stuck something in my mouth for a minute or two. Then he wrote something down. He brushed my hair behind my ear and he…shined a light in it and closely looked at it.

"Hmm…," he said after he examined my ear and scribbled something else down.

Then he told me to open my eyes nice and wide. So I did and he shined a bright light in my eye.

"Ow! That's too bright!," I cried jumping a little.

"Well I have to do this so try again ok?," said Trent ", I want to make sure your ok."

The look in his eyes told me he really cared about me. It made all my worries melt away.

"Ok," I found myself saying.

This time he succeeded.

"Hmm," he said AGAIN and scribbled something else down.

"All it was is this fucking heat," he said ", and the fall hurt your shoulder blades."

"Oh," was all I was able to say.

Suddenly I heard someone start singing "Lets go out back tonight! Life will still be there tomorrow!"

Elli came into the room.

"Oh hey cutie," she said to Trent ", whatcha' doing?"

She gave me a hands off look.

"Don't call me cutie! Ok? I don't even like you!," he yelled at her ", and I'm with a patient too! Dame it!"

He shooed her out of the room.

"Goddess! She's annoying!," he said.

I nodded.

"You know your probably my cutest patient," he said.

"And your probably my hottest and best doctor," she said with a coy smile.

He proceeded to kiss me if Elli didn't come in and ruin the moment.

"I'll take care of her," she said ", you go and study more."

He slouched and slowly walked out of the room.

"Stay away from Trent you bitch," Elli hissed ", I don't know if your city people's job is being slutty or its what you do for fun, but I don't want you to hurt Trent-"

"Cut with the crape drama queen," I hissed ", if I understand Trent correctly. He. Doesn't. Like. You. So go drown in a river you mother fucker."

With that she walked out of the room. I already made an enemy. Goddess I'm nice!

**Well that's the end of chapter 2! This was more interesting than chapter 1! I hope I made up for chapter 1! R&R!! I hope you have a better school year than I do. (everything that happened last year points to crapey school year for this author!) :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews chowder101l, The Scarlet Sky, and topaz-sky! The doctor's name is Trent you guys not Tim! And yes the brother is coming up in this chapter.**

Chapter 3

When I woke up this morning someone I didn't know stood above me.

"I'm trying to sleep here!" I said.

"Megan is that you," the voice asked.

"The one and only," I said sarcastically.

"Its me, Jack," he said.

I opened my eyes and I turned my body towards him.

"Is that really you?" I asked.

"Its me Megan! I told you I would find you!" he cried.

"Why has it taken so long to find me?" I asked.

"I had to figure out what foster home you went to then they told me you moved into a apartment in L. A. then the land lord said you moved to somewhere called Mineral Town," Jack said ", I remembered Mineral Town from when we were kids so I came here and I asked around and someone said you were here."

"I missed you so much," I sobbed.

"I missed you too," he said pulling me into a hug.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Trent.

"Oh hey Trent," I said ", this is my brother, Jack."

"I finally found her," said Jack.

"That's good," said Trent ", I'm going to have to ask you to wait in he waiting room, Jack. I still have to run a few tests."

"But I-," Jack started.

"Need to wait in the waiting room," I finished for him.

"Ok, anything for my little sis," he said.

My brother kissed my forehead and went to the waiting room.

"So can you sit up today?" Trent asked.

I sat up.

"Can you get out of bed?" he asked.

I got out of bed.

"Ok you can go home, but I suggest not doing work for a while," Trent said.

"Trent you know I can't do that," I said.

"I'm afraid you have to," said Trent.

"Then who's going to do all the farm work," I wailed.

"Why don't you ask Jack to do it?" said Trent.

"Maybe…" I said.

"Here are your cloths," said Trent.

"Hey Trent," I said.

"Yes Megan," he said.

"I still think you're my hottest doctor," I said.

**Probably not my longest chapter, but now we got the intro to the brother out of the way. Give me ideas and pointers in your reviews you guys! Remember: R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh I just thought-" he started to say.

"That I," I hesitated ",didn't like you?"

"Um…"he said ", well…yeah."

"Get over here," I said coyly making a gesture.

"Ok," he said and blushed.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then we kissed. His touch was soft and tender. We went on for this like five minutes until Elli came in.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Elli screamed.

"What does it look like we're doing?" I asked calmly.

"You better not have Megan or I swear I'll b-" Elli started saying.

"Leave," said Trent.

"Wait! What?" a surprised Elli asked.

"You're fired," said Trent ", now get the hell out of my clinic."

Elli started crying and ran outside.

"Doyawannagrabadrinkwithmeatthebartonight?

," I said quickly. Then Jack ran into the room.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Oh nothing," I said with a wink.

"Um… yeah," said Trent and winked back.

"Ok. Megan get dressed, we're going home," said Jack "pleasure to meet you Doctor!"

Jack and Trent left the room so I quickly got dressed.

"See ya there," Trent whispered to me before my brother whisked me away.

"Bye Trentaroo!" I yelled behind me as my brother rushed me home.

"Bye Megan," he yelled.

"What happened in there?" my brother asked as soon as we got home.

"Ok Elli was being a bitch so Trent fired her," I said ", that's all that happened."

"Ok," my brother said.

"Wanna go to the bar?" I asked ", and it's a great way to meet people."

"Kay, but I'm not drinking," said Jack.

We went to the bar.

"I'll be over there," Jack said as soon as he saw Mary.

I seriously don't know what Gray likes about her. Yea she's nice and everything, but wears those dorky glasses and those dorky cloths, but I'll be nice.

"Hey you're here," I said as soon as I saw Trent.

"Hey Megan," he said.

I sat in the open stool next to him.

"You look very pretty tonight," he said.

"Thank you," I said and blushed.

"I had to talk to Elli while I was waiting for you," he said ", she said that she was already over me and dating some hotshot farmer named Jamie or something."

"Oh," I said.

"Yea," Trent said.

"Lets sing," I said.

"But I don't li-"Trent tried to say.

Trent didn't want to sing, but Megan had already started dragging him to the karaoke thing.

"I would like to sing don't go breaking my heart," I said.

"Ok you're up next and you're singing with him. Ok," said the person signing people up for karaoke.

Then Rick and Karen finished singing.

Then Megan and a nervous Trent went on stage.

"_Don't go breaking my heartI couldn't if I tried Honey if I get restless Baby you're not that kind Don't go breaking my heart You take the weight off me Honey when you knocked on my door I gave you my key"_

Megan and Trent were now looking directly at each other now.

"_Nobody knows it When I was down I was your clown Nobody knows it Right from the start I gave you my heart Ooh, I gave you my heart So don't go breaking my heart I won't go breaking your heart Don't go breaking my _

_Don't go breaking my I won't go breaking your heart"_

"Encore! Encore!" yelled a very drunk Karen.

Megan and Trent blushed and hurried off the stage.

"We sang so well-" Megan rambled.

Then Trent kissed her. It was very passionate.

**That's the end of this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Thanks you guys! I'm going to work way harder on the next chapter! **

**BeautifulAuthor **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: thanks for waiting guys! I had a major writers block. Anyway here are review replies: **

**Young Wizard Link- Yes Jack will eventually have a love interest. If you didn't notice at the party he sat by Mary (hint hint) your welcome for my review for your story. **

**Blamby- I tried not to make it rushed in this chapter. Thanks for the advice. **

**topaz-skye-you want to know about her past? I think I can fit it in. thanks for the review**

**The Scarlet Sky-this will be a much better chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**chowder101!-thank you! **

**Thanks so much you guys! I thought of you guys while I made this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon! Not a single one!**

**Chapter 5**

When we stopped kissing we went to get something to drink and I saw Cliff just sitting there.

"Hi Cliff," I said and waved at him.

"H-hi Megan," Cliff stuttered.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Megan continued ", how are you?"

"F-f-fine," said Cliff ", and you?"

"Fantastic," I said ", Remember when I told you about Jack?"

"yeah," Cliff replied.

"well we were reunited at the clinic today," I said "it was great."

"Hi Cliff! Hi Megan!" someone yelled over the counter.

We looked up and saw Ann coming towards us.

"Hi Ann," Cliff and I said.

"Hey Megan I haven't seen ya in a while. How are you?" Ann asked.

"I'm fine," I replied ", could I have a pizza or something?"

"Sure thing! I'll be right back," said Ann.

"Hey Megan!" called out a masculine voice.

I turned around to see Gray coming towards me.

"Oh hi Gray!" I said quickly.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine and you?" I asked.

"Fine," he replied ", can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm already doing that," said Trent.

"Um could I speak to Trent alone for a sec you guys?" I asked.

Everyone nodded and walked away.

"Uh… Trent?" I said.

"Yea babe?" he said.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship I mean I just got here like two days ago," I said.

"But we kissed and everything," said Trent.

"But I barely know you!" I said.

"Fine go to hell!" yelled Trent and walked away.

I sighed. I really need to get my feelings sorted out. I'm getting mixed signals from all the guys in town. This is weird.

"Hey Megan your pizza's ready!" Ann said and set it in front of me.

"Thanks Ann," I said quietly.

"Megan what's wrong?" Ann asked.

"I started dating Trent yesterday-" I started.

"BUT YOU JUST GOT HERE WHAT THE-" Ann yelled.

"Ann," I said quietly ", as I was saying I started dating Trent yesterday and I just broke up with him because I just got here and stuff and our relationship was going really fast and I just couldn't handle it."

"Oh ok I get it," Ann said.

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys I really appreciate it! I hope you liked this chapter. I hope to update soon. It isn't a bad school year after all!!**


End file.
